Parades and Charades: Praise the King
by ImWay2Unique
Summary: The kingdom has been rule over by an evil king . . . He is unwanted, murderous. His two brothers were driven out and must find a way back in.


Once upon a time, thousands of years ago in the great kingdom of JaDas, lived a great young king. His name was Kalle. He wasn't an animal like most kings, oh no. But he was a human. The day he was crowned king, he was attacked by foxes that had made themselves look like guards outside the coronation room. They tried to hurt him for being the first human to rule the kingdom. There had never been a human king, and they didn't like this change, nor were they willing to accept it. They wanted it to stay the same as it had always been.

The intruders managed to convince a few others to fight against the king, but they all were driven out. The king wasn't done with these intruders yet, and declared everyone in the kingdom to search for them. Unfortunately, after a year of searching, the search was not successful. You may think this is the end, but this, this is only the beginning. The king hadn't been able to find a wife for himself, and after declaring that humans were now allowed to live in peace in his kingdom, he crowned his obedient servant, Bowtie, king of the empire. Once again, many of the other workers in the kingdom frowned upon this, but this time did not dare to speak aloud about it to their new king. After Bowtie came generations and generations of kings, new life grew, the kingdom expanded, and humans, anthros, and animals of all sizes lived in harmony together. One day, the rulers from not long ago, King Canvas and Queen Ink, had three children. Their names were Hoxheart, Galaxy, and Le-odd. At only 10 months of age, the king and queen had noticed that Galaxy and Hoxheart were much different than their brother. Galaxy grew rapidly, much more than the other two. And Hoxheart had a disorder- a personality disorder. Hoxheart was born with another personality that had its own mind. Sometimes it would take control of him, but it wasn't too much trouble to make them worry. Le-odd didn't have much to be proud of. He was just an ordinary pup. Because of this, his mother and father praised Galaxy and Hoxheart more than they did him. He felt like an outcast, he felt unwanted and his brother, Galaxy, was going to be crowned the next king instead of him. Le-odd didn't like this one bit, and killed his mother and father when everyone in the kingdom was in deep sleep. The next morning their bodies were gone, and nobody was able to find out what had happened, or who had killed them. Without knowledge of who they had chosen to be king, the kingdom decided Le was to be king. Tales say he was in a rush to rule the kingdom, and coronation day was carelessly done. Others say he crowned himself king, and did not bother to do the coronation. Though, once Le was king, he banished Hox and Galaxy from the kingdom in a shock to everyone.

"You are no longer entitled to enter my kingdom!" Le declared. His voice boomed with greed. "If we ever find you in my castle or on my grounds I will send my knights to find you and destroy both of you!"

Galaxy and Hoxheart held their heads down, nodding with grief. Both were shaking with fear as their brother banished them from the place they were born and raised. Everyone gathered around was staring with surprise and worry for the future of their kingdom. Some even had uncertainty in their gaze of their new king.

Le looked briefly around the room, and his eyes stopped on two of his strongest knights. "Gramble, Jackson, please escort these two-" He spat out the last words like he had eaten something salty, " _Disgraces_ \- to the gates."

The two nodded their heads and walked towards Hox and Galaxy. The human had an upset look on his face, but hid it as he grabbed Galaxy and led him out, with the other knight, that held Hoxheart. Le watched as they were escorted out of his kingdom walls.

Galaxy and Hox were left to fend for themselves, alone, in unknown territory beyond their home.

Days turned to weeks, and weeks turned to months, but Galaxy and Hoxheart were no longer allowed to be seen by their friends or their brother. Hoxheart could not control his disorder any longer... He gained a total of 10 personalities. He gave them all names. Slink, Hourglass, Nith, Boa, Lockee, Buzz, Darkkee, Rubi, Troy, and !Loading!. The two found this trial holding them back, but fortunately, they managed..

Snow crunched under Galaxy and Hoxheart's paws as they climbed the mountain side. The rocks helped them as the mountain became steeper and steeper, and after months of waiting they finally decided to try and find a new home. They were climbing the tallest mountain near the JaDas kingdom, in a desperate search to find another kingdom, or at least a shelter or village. Hoxheart was panting wearily, as they got closer to the top. Galaxy wasn't giving any sign that he was tired. He was much bigger than Hox and could go further than him, but that wasn't the reason. This mountain was much more dangerous than others. At the top lay a cave, where amazing, powerful jewels lay. Galaxy had read a lot about this mountain, and it was bad news. But he didn't want to worry his brother, so he kept his muzzle shut.

Hoxheart put his paw on a loose rock, and yelped as it came out of the mountain side. He toppled over, onto his back. Before he hit the ground, Galaxy grabbed him by his fluffy scruff and yanked him back up, onto a large flat rock.

Hox shook in fear. "Thanks.." He whimpered.

"Don't mention it." Galaxy replied, walking across the rock and going uphill again. Hox followed him, being more wary of where he stepped now. Galaxy stopped suddenly as they reached the entrance of a small, dark cave. Galaxy looked at his brother as he appeared over the ledge. "Do you want to rest for a bit? This cave seems safe enough. I don't want our paws to freeze off." He said.

"No.. We can keep going..." Hox murmured. Galaxy shrugged. "If you say so."

They continued to climb, passing the cave on the way up.

Galaxy was keeping a close eye on Hox, feeling worried about him as he was twitching every now and again. His eyes were dull and full of dark emotions.

They continued to climb, Galaxy's paws felt frozen in place as he walked, and he looked back at Hoxheart. "We need to rest. It's getting dark." He told him, making sure he didn't topple over.

Hox looked around briefly. "Okay.." He agreed.

The two rested on a hard, snow covered rock ledge under a small frozen bush that sprouted from the ground. Galaxy kept Hoxheart warm as they slept, and sighed. How long did they have to go on like this? He kept asking himself.

Hoxheart's personalities were able to escape his body, and become their own entity. Many of them went back to the kingdom while others fled to other places around the continent. How did this happen, you may ask? Well, Galaxy and Hox continued their journey that day. Galaxy found the Cave of Crystals, and gained control over a gem that he had found. The gem was long, and was a beautiful mix of purple and pink. He used the gem to help his brother occupy his body. The plan backfired, and they all escaped his body. The two found this as a great relief, and journeyed onward, unaware of the trouble that this had actually began...

Le later caught Lockee wandering around the walls of his palace, and then found Buzz, and !Loading!... After realizing they belonged to his brother, he declared all of them wanted. He spread lies to the neighboring kingdoms about them, and Hox and the other personalities had nowhere safe to go, as everyone was scared of them, and built hatred towards them

The Hox's began to steal, and lie, to live. They found that trying to stay alive was too hard, and instead decided to try to stay together. As for Lockee, Buzz, and !Loading!, two escaped, and Lockee was trapped in a field, chains keeping him from moving forever...

Hox and Galaxy were walking across a long and empty field now. This was the only place that was safe from snow, for it had a giant tree in the middle, that reached up to the clouds with it's thick trunk. It's fat branches reached out over the field and thick leaves sprouted over them. They were able to hold the snow.

You may think this tree may be the only tree of it's kind, but you'd be wrong. There was an enormous forest not far from here, Velika Forest. It had trees that were even bigger than this one, and when you entered it, you felt as if you were an ant looking upon humans.

Hox and Galaxy stayed silent as they walked. It was as if a thick resentment had sprouted between Galaxy and his brother, and Galaxy didn't like that feeling at all.

Galaxy opened his jaws to try and start a conversation, but Hox cut him off. "Do you think we'll ever be able to go back home..?" He asked, dolefully.

Galaxy stared forward, not daring to look back as Hoxheart's upset gaze bore into his back. "I don't think we'll ever be able to, Hox." He breathed.

"I miss mom and dad.."

Galaxy felt as if his heart shattered, and sighed. "I do too, but there's no need to grieve about it now. That's in the past, we can go on." He said, beginning to walk funny to make Hox laugh.

Hox stared for a moment, before bounding up beside him. "Heh.. I guess so."


End file.
